The Nebelwerfer Hunt
The Nebelwerfer Hunt is the third and last level in the mission Operation Overlord, the third mission of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Briefing The Nebelwerfer Hunt - Normandy, France June 7, 1944 Good job on taking out those 88's. Now, here's exactly what you're looking for. This photo from our files shows a six-barreled rocket projector called the Nebelwerfer 41. When grouped into batteries, they can be devastating, smashing targets with barrages of explosive rockets. One such battery is defending an approach to Carentan, and the Germans could easily shift it to a less vulnerable position further south at any time. We can't let this happen. This is as good a chance as we're going to get to take away some of their best firepower in the area. Success here will save many soldiers' lives in the fight towards the town of St. Lo. The only approach to the Nebelwerfer battery is through a small town. You'll know you're near the site when you see the large church on the outskirts. The battery is located in a field defended by many MG-42 positions; use the sniper rifle to pick off the crews from a distance before moving in. Once you've captured the location, plant explosives onto the Nebelwerfers and take cover! This won't be an easy mission, but I'm confident you'll be up to the task. Good Luck, Lieutenant. Stanley Hargrove Colonel, U. S. Army, Commanding. Objectives * Locate and destroy the Nebelwerfers. Characters * Lt.Mike Powell * Cpt.Ramsey * Sgt.Harrison * Pvt.Tomlin * Pilot Weapons Starting * M1A1 Thompson * M1903/A5 Springfield * Browning Automatic Rifle * Colt .45 * Mark II fragmentation grenades Obtained Later * Panzerschreck Vehicles * Tiger I * Sd.Kfz.251 * P-47 * Panzer IV (Some destroyed) * Opel Admiral (Some destroyed) Trivia * Even if you save Private Durden and Private Cobb in the previous level, they won't be joining you in this one. * If Captain Ramsey survives the level, he'll congratulate you on doing "nice work". * You can destroy hanomag calling an airstrike. In this case, you will hear the exclusive phrase of the pilot, which explains why aviation can not appear later. * The player will not be difficult to climb into the attic of the house (we are talking about the house with a bathroom on the second floor) with the help of a trace of the bombing, which formed a small "ladder". The player may notice that the attic floor is transparent and shows the whole first floor. * Tiger tank to destroy is optional and can be bypassed. However, in this case, Ramsey, Harrison and Tomlin will not follow the player. ** If you start to destroy Nebelwefer (but not to destroy everything), then Tomlin will run to the end of the level, Harrison can be found near the Church, and Ramsey is gone. Most likely this is due to the fact that the scenario Ramsey at the end of the level has to say "nice work", but if he can not get around the tiger tank, he will not tell the player and the mission will not end. * The location of the second flak 88 cannon is different between the two levels. ** Everything else the first gun FlaK 88 from the previous level is lost. Background music * "Passage to Iraklion" (MoH: Underground soundtrack) Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Singleplayer Levels